That's Life
by kidd12
Summary: Namine was a normal teenage girl, until she got a crush on the boy who moved in next door. She dicovers that he likes her back, but when she figures out his secret, what will she do? NaminexRoxas
1. Adventure

Namine pulled on the school uniform. She didn't like that she had to wear it but then she had no choice in the matter. She picked up her bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Hello honey," her mom greeted as she walked in.

"Hi mom bye mom," she said grabbing an apple off the table and running out the kitchen door. She walked over to the neighbor's house and there was waiting her best friend in the entire world, Kairi. She was just walking out the front door, perfect timing.

"I didn't get any sleep last night. Dad found this crazy new T.V show and now he never stops watching it," Kairi said yawning.

"So, new school year, wonder how it's going to go," Namine said taking a bite of the apple.

"Same as last year, I guess," Kairi said sighing. Namine looked at the apple and no longer found any interest in eating it so she just tossed it into a trash can that was near by.

"I hope not, I want something new, some adventure," Namine looked over at Kairi who just sighed.

"If you find an adventure around this small town then just come and tell me," Namine knew she was right, nothing ever happened here, ever. So all she could do was hope that this year would be different.

"Hey," two boys were waiting for them as they approached the school. Namine had known them since they started school. Their names were Sora and Riku. They both were sitting under a palm tree in front of the school.

"I don't want to go back to school," Sora complained.

"It isn't that bad Sora," Kairi said sitting by him and Namine sitting beside her. Namine took out her sketch book and her coloring pencil from her bag and continued her drawing. She had drawn a picture of all her friends when they had gone to the beach last week, now all she had to do was color it. She started to color when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see three boys walking through the gate. She hadn't seen them before so she was pretty sure they were new.

"Looks like there are new kids this year," Sora said noticing also. The one who was carrying a guitar had a mullet and was where an AFI T-shirt with baggy jeans. Another had hair that looked like he had flames coming from the back of his head was wearing a black leather jacket with a plain whit T-shirt under it and the same jeans as the first. The one that looked the youngest was wearing a plain black T-shirt and jeans. His blonde spiked hair fell in his face some but the thing that made Namine look twice was his ocean blue eyes. The first two seemed to be arguing about something while the youngest seemed to just be in his own world.

"Well, I'm going to go meet them," Sora said getting up.

"I guess we better follow, if we don't Sora will scare them off," Riku told them following his friend. Kairi and Namine sighed and followed to.

"Hi, I'm Sora," Sora said running up to them.

"Hi Sora, I'm Demyx," said the mullet told them in a hyper voice.

"Where do you come from," Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter," the one with flaming red hair told them.

"And why's that," Riku asked a little annoyed.

"We won't be here when the school year ends," he answered simply.

"And you are," Kairi asked.

"Axel, and what about you,"

"Kairi," he just nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he said and started to walk off but as they did the youngest hit Namine's sketch book.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he picked it up. He looked at it for a second and back up at her.

"You're a good artist," he said simply and she blushed.

"Thanks," was all she could say.

"Roxas, come on," Axel yelled back at him and the boy ran after them.

"Nami's got a crush," Sora teased seeing her blush.

"Shut up Sora," Namine snapped.

"We need to get to class," Riku told them and they walked into the busy hallway. Namine went down the hallway and to her locker.

"Hey Namine, did you hear about the new guys," Selphie asked coming up.

"Sure, we talked to them," Namine said getting her stuff from the locker.

"I wouldn't," Selphie said opening the locker that happened be beside Namine's.

"Why not," Namine asked shutting the locker.

"I hear that they got kicked out of the last three schools they went to and that was just last year," Selphie told her getting her things.

"I have to get to class," Namine said when the bell rang. Namine didn't pay much attention to what Selphie had said because it was just rumors. Why would they get kicked out of the last three schools they went to last year?

_"We won't be here when the year ends," _Namine thought for a minute. Were they true, or not. Maybe they just knew that they're parents would move by then or something. She walked into the class and sat down. Why would she even care about that? This year was going to be confusing.

"Hey Namine, what's the matter with you," Riku asked coming in and sitting beside her since he was the only one in her first class.

"Nothing," Namine lied.

"Namine, I've known you since we were little kids, I think I would know when something is on your mind," Riku said raising an eyebrow.

"The guys we just talked to,"

"Those idiots, why are you worried about them,"

"Its not that I'm worried about them, its that Selphie told me that they have been kicked out of the last three schools they went to, and that was just last year,"

"So, Namine, do you remember that one time in third grade Selphie told everyone that I ate the sand,"

"Sure, and everybody believed her and soon everyone was avoiding you but us,"

"But it was a rumor. She had heard Sora say that I ate his sand the one day that I let him beat me in a race. It just proves that you really don't know what the truth is until you know that person better," Namine thought about it.

"Thanks Riku, where did you learn that,"

"I live with my mom and five sisters, that's what I tell them every time one thinks that their boyfriend is cheating on them, though I leave the sand story out," Riku laughed and Namine punched his arm making him laugh a little more.

"Settle down class, I would like to start off saying that I'm Mr. Ansem for those of you who are new, now we will begin class with this problem," the teacher turned and wrote a problem on the board. When Namine heard the door open she looked up. She saw two of the boys from earlier, Axel and Roxas.

"Thank you for joining us, may I ask why you're late," the teacher said looking from the board.

"We were in the office getting our things, it took longer then they expected," Axel explained and Roxas gave him a note. Mr. Ansem read over it quickly and nodded. The two boys went to the back of the room and sat down.

"Now, if we will continue," he said turning back to the board. Namine went back to coloring the drawing when Riku slipped her a note.

_Think they got kicked out for being late _Namine rolled her eyes.

_So I over reacted, does that matter _she folded the note and handed it back. Riku read it and smirked. When he didn't give it back she went back to her coloring.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Please review and tell me if you want this continued because I'm really not sure about the whole story here though I don have one thing in mind so don't worry, it'll get good. Constructive Criticism is welcome, tell me what you think would be cool if it happened and I will try and fit it in, I promise.


	2. Hold On

After that the day went by pretty fast. Although Namine noticed the three boys every time they walked by, but only because they were the only ones without a uniform on. Though Namine found she couldn't forget Roxas. Finally it was lunch. She sat down with Sora, Riku, and Kairi.

"I hate Mr. Vexen, he always gives hard assignments and he never explains them. If I fail this year then I'll just tell my parents that I had a physco for a teacher," Kairi told them as she sat down.

"I already tried that, it doesn't work," Sora told her as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"What's that," Riku asked nodding his head for them to look across the cafeteria.

"I think a fight," Sora said.

"Well, no duh, the people screaming fight, fight, fight, pretty much gave it away. I mean who's fighting," Riku asked a little annoyed.

"I think it's your brother Namine and he's fighting… Roxas," Kairi told her a little shocked. Namine thought since it was her brother she should go see what was going on, but she thought that after she pushed the thought from her mind if Roxas was okay. She went towards the crowd to see that her older brother was winning the fight…was. Suddenly, Roxas shot up from the ground and punched him so hard he flew back into the wall and slid down to the floor. He looked up at Roxas who wiped the blood off his bottom lip.

"You alright Siefer," Namine asked running over to him and helping him up.

"Fine," he grunted. He started to go toward Roxas. He was about to hit Roxas when Axel and Demyx stepped between them.

"What are you two doing," Roxas asked behind them. Two boys came from the crowd and stood beside Siefer.

"That should even the score," Siefer told them with a smirk.

"Fine with us," Axel's voice was creepy, it was like this had happened so many times before. One of the boys came at Demyx first. Demyx just moved to the side and the boy ran into a pole that was behind him. Axel charged one of the guys and knocked him as hard as Roxas had Siefer. Siefer came at Roxas and Roxas just punched him as hard as he could in his face.

"What's going on here," asked someone coming into the room.

"Your three, come with me," the teacher told them.

"Great," Namine heard Axel say and the three boys followed the teacher.

"Siefer," she said helping her brother up.

"I can't believe it, the nerve of that kid," Namine rolled her eyes at the comment. She knew that it had been Siefer who had started the fight, just from knowing him.

"Let's get you to the nurse," Namine told.

-x-x-x-

"Can you believe it, no one has been able to beat Siefer up like that since that, not since Hayner moved to Twilight Town," Sora said as they walked out of the building. Namine shrugged it off. Then she saw Roxas and his friends going down the sidewalk.

"Well go and tell them that," Namine said pointing toward them.

"Come on you guys," Sora said and ran after them.

"Hey, wait up," they stopped and looked back at them.

"What is it," Axel asked and he sounded a little annoyed.

"Where did you learn to fight like that," Sora asked.

"It doesn't matter," Axel said and they turned to walk off but this time they walked with them.

"It matters, so where did you," Sora asked.

"School," Demyx told them simply.

"You learned to fight like that at school,"

"You will after you're picked on a while," Axel told him.

"And why were you picked on," asked Kairi.

"What is this, twenty questions," Axel asked turning around glaring at Sora. Sora just ignored it.

"Well," Sora asked.

"I have an idea, we're headed to a bar called The Papou Fruit, do you want to come," Kairi asked eagerly.

"Can't," Axel answered walking again. Sora just sighed and they turned down the street to go to the bar.

"You coming Namine," they asked when she didn't follow.

"I'll meet you there later, I'm going to see of Siefer is okay," she answered and waved going down the street. She walked behind the boys until Axel turned around and looked at her.

"Why are you following us," he asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not, I live on this road," Namine told them and she walked past them. She was going to walk up the path to her house when she noticed the moving truck in the driveway next door. She sighed and walked up the path to her house and went in shutting the door behind her.

"Hello, honey," her mom said when she walked into the kitchen where Siefer was.

"I can't believe that happened," Siefer groaned as he leaned back in the chair.

"You know you started the fight," Namine said looking for something to eat.

"Okay, what happened, happened. Siefer, you know better than to fight anyway, there's a smarter way," his mom told him.

"I know mom, I wasn't using my best judgment," Namine had heard this a thousand times, he was just saying that to prevent him getting grounded.

"Well, since you're okay I'm going to the Papou to see the others, bye," Namine said walking toward the door.

"Okay, be careful honey," and with that Namine walked out the door. She looked over at the neighbors house to see the four boys sitting on the front porch. There was Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and another boy with pink hair. The one with pink hair nodded and he went to the garage. Demyx went inside and came back with his guitar. The one with pink hair came back driving a blue car. Axel got in the passengers seat while, Roxas and Demyx got in the back. When Roxas was about to get in his eyes met Namine's. He stood there until she saw Demyx hit his leg from the other side of the car.

Namine shook her head and walked down the sidewalk. Soon the blue car passed with loud music playing.

-x-x-x-

Namine walked into the bar and sat with her friends in their usual booth.

"So, was Siefer okay," Kairi asked as Namine sat down by her.

"Fine, but he can't believe that he lost a fight and to a kid smaller then him," Namine told them with a slight laugh.

"You know that this place is under new management," they all looked at Riku for the sudden subject change.

"No,"

"They say that the guy that owned the place died and now his daughter is taking over," Riku explained.

"Nothings really different," Sora told them as he looked around.

"Didn't they say they couldn't come tonight," Riku asked again with the sudden subject change. Still they all looked to where he was looking and saw the four boys.

"I think they meant that they couldn't come here with us," Kairi told them.

"And that is why," Riku asked.

"Because they came with the guy with the pink hair," Sora explained.

"Are you sure it's a guy," Riku asked.

"Shut up, there heading this way," Namine told them as they came over and sat in the booth behind them.

"I don't know, are you sure you want him to do this," Axel asked.

"Sure, he's the youngest, and has the best voice out of all of us," the guy with pink hair told them.

"You're just saying that because he's the baby," Demyx said in a pout.

"Hey," Roxas exclaimed.

"Calm down you two,"

"Boys," a girl called and the boys got up and went over to her.

"Well, I have a feeling that they are related somehow," Riku told them in a sarcastic tone.

"Well, I guess they're going to sing us a song," Namine looked and sure enough they were getting on the stage. Axel and Demyx had a guitar and the guy with pink hair sat behind the drums. Roxas grabbed the microphone and looked back at them. With a slight nod Roxas turned and faced the audience. Demyx started to play the guitar in a soft tone and Roxas started to sing.

_This world, this world is cold _

_But you don't, you don't have to go_

_You're feeling sad you're feeling lonely_

_No one seems to care,_

_Your mother's gone and your father hits you_

_This pain you can not bare_

_But we all bleed the same way as you do_

_And we all have the same things to go through._

_Hold on,_

_If you feel like letting go, _

_Hold on,_

_It gets better than you know, _

_Your days, _

_You say they're way too long _

_And you're nights, you can't sleep at all _

_Hold On, _

_You're not told what you're waiting for, _

_But you don't want to no more, _

_You're not told what you're looking for _

_But you don't want to no more. _

_But we all bleed the same way as you do _

_And we all have the same things to go through _

_Hold On _

_When you feel like letting go,_

_Hold On, _

_It gets better than you know. _

_Don't stop looking, _

_You're one step closer, _

_Don't stop searching _

_It's not over. _

_Hold On _

_What are you looking for? _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Do you know what you're doing to me? _

_Go on ahead, _

_What are you waiting for? _

_Hold On, _

_When you feel like letting go, _

_Hold On, _

_It gets better then you know _

_Don't stop looking its on step closer, _

_Don't stop searching,_

_It's not over, _

_Hold On, _

_If you feel like letting go, _

_Hold On, _

_It gets better than you know, _

_Hold On._

As the instruments stopped the crowd started screaming. They jumped off the stage and went back over to the woman.

"Wow, they're really good," Sora told them with a shocked face. Namine watched as the woman threw them an apron and pointed to the table that they were sitting at. Demyx and Axel looked at each other and walked off and picked up some dirty dishes. The guy wit the pink hair walked behind a door and his head reappeared behind a window were the stove was. Roxas rolled his eyes and walked over to the table.

"What can I get you guys," he asked simply.

"I'll take a soda,"

"A Papou Shake,"

"Some water," now they were looking at Namine who hadn't ordered yet.

"Water," she told him.

"Hey, you guys were really good, nice song to, you really got into it," Sora told him with a smile.

"Wasn't that hard for me," he said as he finished writing down the stuff. Then he walked back to the counter and behind the door that the pink haired guy had gone through.

"Hey, may I talk to you guys for a second," Demyx asked coming over.

"Sure,"

"Do you guys need a job, because our mom really needs some people," he asked with pleading eyes.

"We'll think about it," was all Riku said and he nodded and walked off. Roxas soon came back with their drinks and walked to another table.

"So, you guy want to work here," Sora asked.

"No way, I already have a job at the skate park," Riku told them as he leaned back.

"I'm with Riku," Sora told them and took a drink of his soda.

"Well, my mom won't let me get a job," Again Namine was the last to answer. Her mom had actually been telling here that she needed a job.

"I think I will get a job here," They all looked at her shocked. Then Kairi smiled.

"It's because Roxas isn't it," Namine felt her face go red.

"No, because my mom wants me to get one, now if you don't mind I need to go talk with some people," Namine got up and walked over to Demyx who was heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, who do I talk to about the job," Demyx eyes widen and he smiled.

"You want to, great, go talk to my mom, she's the lady behind the counter," He told her and went back into the kitchen. Namine walked up to the lady who was giving a boy who was sitting at the bar a soda.

"Excuse me,"

"Yes, how can I help you?"

"I was told to see you about a job," Namine couldn't believe how she sounded.

"Yes, would you like to apply for one?"

"Sure,"

"Then here, fill this out and have one of your guardians sign it, bring it back to me tomorrow and you can start then. My name is Jen Hikari but you can just call me Jen," So, Jen handed here the piece of paper. Namine nodded and went back to her table.

"Well, I got a job," Namine sighed picking up her bag. She gave them the munny to pay for her water and left. When was about to walk out the door when Roxas stopped her.

"Sorry if I sounded rude before, it's just that, I'm not good at talking with people," he told her. Namine nodded and he smiled. It was the most beautiful thing that Namine had seen in her life. It was like an angel's smile.

"Roxas, can you help me over here," Demyx asked. Roxas turned and left. Namine stood there for a second and then left. When she was a good block away she squealed.

"He smiled at me. I haven't seen him smile since he was here," she told herself. She squealed again earning a few stares from people walking. She ran all the way back to her house.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, Namine is liking Roxas more and more. Still no adventure, but it's coming. Thank you to all the reviewers.

Also, I do NOT own the characters although it would be pretty cool. And I also do not own the song.

The song is called "Hold On," and the artist is Good Charlette

-Kidd


	3. Fire Burns

"Mom, I got a job, could you fill this out for me," Namine asked running in.

"Sure, where are you working," she asked as Namine handed her the paper.

"The Papou," she told her sitting beside her.

"Oh well, when do you start?"

"Tomorrow after school," Namine told her. She sat for a few minutes as her mom filled in the questions. Soon she signed her name at the bottom.

"Now you know that this is a huge commitment, you have to balance both of them. It says here on the paper that if it interferes with your school then she don't mind if I tell you can't work until the grade is up," her mom told her.

"I've got it handled mom, don't worry,"

"Okay," she gave the paper to Namine and she ran up to her room. She looked at the piece of paper. This was her ticket to getting to know Roxas better, she knew it. She laid her bag down on her desk and put the paper inside then took out her homework.

-x-x-x-

About thirty minutes later she finished her homework. She went downstairs for supper. She sat in here normal spot across from Siefer and her mom and dad beside her.

"Siefer, your mother tells me that you got in another fight at school," there dad said when Siefer sat down.

"It wasn't my fault, the kid tripped me when I was walking down the hall," he lied.

"However, you still got into a fight, you no better Siefer, since it wasn't your fault, I won't ground you," Namine rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure that it he was in a room with a dead guy and had a knife in his hand and he said, "I didn't do it," he would get away with it.

"So, Nami got a job today," her mom said sitting the last of the food on the table.

"Is that so, where are you working at," he asked while putting some food on his plate.

"The Papou," she said simply.

"That is a good place. Siefer, why don't you get a job?"

"I don't like having a boss, when I get a job I'm going to be the boss," Namine couldn't wait until the real world hit Siefer. Dad just smiled at this and continued eating. After supper was over, Namine went up to her room. She got into her PJ's and lay down on her bed. She stared at the ceiling. She couldn't believe it, Roxas seemed so perfect, but then there's the whole, won't be here when the school year ends thing. Maybe it was just for sticking up for each other, but what were they picked on for? Namine closed her eyes and drifted into a comfortable sleep.

-x-x-x-

Namine woke to the buzzing of the alarm clock. She slammed the snooze button and got out of bed. She stumbled into the bathroom and took her shower. She got dressed and went downstairs. She saw a note on the counter,

"Sorry, I had to go to work early, please make sure that Siefer gets up and doesn't sleep in. Love, Mom," was all it said. Namine sighed and walked back upstairs.

"Siefer, wake up," she yelled beating on the door. All she got in response was a groan. "Siefer, come one wake up," she said beating the door harder again just a groan. Namine walked into the room to see he was hiding his head under the pillows. Namine looked around the room, which she wasn't sure had a floor at this point and found an old shoe. She threw the show at Siefer, but had no effect. Namine sighed and walked out of the room. She looked around and found a bullhorn. She came back in the room quietly.

"WAKE UP," her gentle voice screamed into the bullhorn. Siefer jumped at the sudden loud sound and fell out of the bed. His messy blonde hair was in his eyes as he glared at his younger sister.

"You are annoying, you know that," he told her stumbling to his feet.

"Good, my mission in life is complete," she told him with a smirk and left the room. She grabbed her bag and a granola bar and she left. She had woken him up and that was it all she was told to do, if he goes back to sleep, it's his fault.

"So, you get an entire afternoon with Roxas," Kairi told her as she walked beside her.

"It's just a job, there's nothing about it,"

"Sure, you have a crush on him and we all know it,"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"Only to us because we're your friends, other then that I doubt anyone else notices. What do you even see in him?"

"Well, it's just the way that he looks at me. When he looks at me it seems like he is saying to be the best that I can be," Namine told her spinning in a circle.

"Namine, I think we need to keep you away from Sora for a little while," Kairi laughed stopping her from spinning. Namine just sighed as they walked through the school gate. Namine took out her book after she sat on the concrete wall and that was around the school. She finally finished coloring the ocean and was starting on the rest when she looked up and saw Roxas. He, Axel, and Demyx got out of the blue car that the guy with pink hair was driving. Namine noticed that the guy with pink hair stopped Roxas and told him something. Roxas just nodded and caught up with Axle and Demyx. He looked different in the school uniform. Sora waved for them to come over. Axel looked back at them and Roxas nodded. So they walked over.

"What is it," Axel asked.

"You want to hang out with us at today," Sora asked. Axel seemed to think about it for a second and sighed.

"You guys don't think we're weird, even after yesterday," Demyx asked confused.

"No," Riku told them.

"Well, okay then," Axel told them.

"So are you guys related," Kairi asked trying to start a conversation.

"We're brothers," Axel told them with a slight laugh.

"You don't look alike," Sora told them.

"Well, Namine and Siefer are siblings and they're different," Demyx told them.

"Good point," Kairi said simply

"Its fine, we get that a lot," Demyx told them.

"Hey, can you do any tricks on that thing," Riku asked seeing the skateboard in Roxas' hand.

"Yeah, just a few," Roxas told him.

"Show is one," Roxas nodded and put down his bag. He put the skateboard on the ground, skated a little ways and did an Ollie. He skated back over and picked up the skateboard. Namine noticed that he looked a little tense. Then the five minute bell rang, signaling we had five minutes before the school bell rang. They all headed into the school but then they noticed that the three brothers weren't coming.

"Aren't you guys coming," Sora asked turning back around.

"Yeah," they caught up with them. Namine went to her locker and got her things and went to her first class. Today she sat in front of Riku and Roxas took the seat by her and Axel sat behind him.

"Roxas, did you do the homework," Namine heard Axel ask.

"Here," Roxas sighed and hand Axel his notebook.

"Hello Roxas," Selphie said waving to Roxas as she walked in the classroom.

"Hi," he told her not looking over to see who it was that had said it.

"I liked your singing last night,"

"Thanks,"

"Hey, what's this say," Axel asked pointing to one of the words on the paper.

" Olympus," Roxas answered.

"Thanks," Axel told him handing back the notebook. Namine was glaring at Selphie, that witch, she had told her those things about Roxas so Namine would leave him alone, but Namine knew him better, even only a little.

"Class today we will be talking on how Destiny Islands were founded," Mr. Ansem told them walking in. Namine started to copy the notes from the board when she looked over and saw that Roxas was drawing something. Namine couldn't tell what it was because he had just started it.

"Mr. Hikari," Roxas looked up but Axel was already asleep.

'What is the answer," he asked. Roxas looked up at the board for a moment.

"The beach," he answered simply.

"How did you get this answer," Mr. Ansem asked.

"Well, the question was, where did the people who found this island first step, and that would be the beach," he explained. Mr. Ansem thought for a minute.

"Not the answer that I was looking for but that is correct," Mr. Ansem told him and turned back to the board. About thirty minutes later class was over.

"Axel, Wake up," Roxas told him hitting him on the head with the eraser part of his pencil. Axel's head shot up and he looked around he groaned and slammed his head back down on his book.

"Is he always like this," Riku asked.

"Just in the first class and sometimes halfway through the second," Roxas told them.

"So, we don't need to call anyone," Namine joked.

"Well, I usually us this method," Roxas told them still taping him in the head with the pencil. Once Axel had finally gotten up Namine went to her locker where she saw Selphie.

"You just made up those stories so you could have Roxas all to yourself," Namine told her.

"Please, like he evens takes a second look at you," Selphie told her walking off Namine rolled her eyes and headed off to the gym. When she got came in she noticed that all three of her new friends were in the same class.

"Hey," Namine said coming over to the bleachers where they were at.

"Hi," Demyx greeted.

"Okay, today will be a free day, stay in the gym and play anything that you want," Coach Cid told them.

"Roxas Hikari, may I see you in my office," Roxas sighed and went to his office.

"Did he do something," Namine asked looking up at them.

"Nope, he's probably asking Roxas the same thing that all the others do," Demyx told her sitting back.

"What's that," Demyx looked up at Axel who was leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed and was probably asleep.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell anyone else, and especially not your brother," he asked.

"Yeah of course," Namine looked on with interest.

"Well, you know how Sora said that we don't look alike,"

"Yeah, so,"

"Well, we're adopted. My parents died in a car crash, Axel's couldn't take care of him and Roxas' died in a fire,"

"Wow, I'm sorry, but why would coach ask him about that,"

"Well, Roxas was five when the fire happened and if it weren't for his older brother Cloud, he wouldn't have gotten out alive, but before he got out he breathed in too much smoke and got smoke inhalation,"

"Doesn't that kill most of the people in a fire," Namine remembered they had a fire class or something like that and that the people mostly died from the smoke instead of the flames.

"Yeah, though Roxas got lucky. He lived though he still has problems breathing; it's harder for him to catch his breath,"

"Is that why he was so tense after the trick he did this morning,"

"Yeah, he doesn't like people to know about it, but you can tell because his body tenses and he won't talk for a few minutes,"

"So if he got the breath knocked out of him it would take him longer to get it back,"

"Well, depending, if he gets so much breathe knocked out of him then he would pass out and wouldn't be able to breathe," Demyx looked up to see Roxas walking back across the gym.

"Well, that was fun," Roxas told them in a sarcastic tone.

-x-x-x-

"I'm going home and changing, I hate this thing," Axel told them pulling at the collar of the uniform as they walked home.

"Meet you guys at the Papou," Riku told them as him and Sora turned down their street.

"Hey, wait for us and we'll go to the Papou together," Kairi told them.

"Our brother usually drives us because of our instruments," Demyx told them.

"The guy with the pink hair," Kairi asked confused.

"His name's Marluxia," Axel told them.

"Oh," Was all Kairi said. About that time they came to their houses.

"Meet me before you leave," Kairi told Namine after the boys had gone ahead to their house. Namine nodded. She ran inside, changed into her white shirt and jeans. She grabbed a black head band to pull her hair out of her eyes. Then she ran back out and met Kairi and they walked to the Papou. Kairi went and sat down with Riku and Sora while Namine went up to Jen

"Well, here you go," Namine told her happily handing her the piece of paper.

"Glad to have you working here, if you need any help just ask one of my sons," Namine nodded and she put on the apron. She walked over to see Demyx struggling with six drinks.

"Need some help with that," she asked coming over to Demyx.

"Yeah, thanks," he told her as she took two of drinks. They took the drinks to the people who had bought them.

"Well, we have to get on stage," Demyx told her taking off his apron and headed towards the stage. Namine stood there watching them. As they got on the stage some of the people started screaming. Unlike the song they had played before this one was more fast beat. Namine watched as Roxas looked around the crowd and then looked straight at her. He then looked away when he started singing.

_I just can't seem to concentrate today, _

_It seems my mind is wondering away, _

_And all these things swimming through my head, _

_Fade away, _

_When I go back to bed _

_And I close my eyes _

_To see how fast time flies _

_'Cause sunrise comes too soon, _

_And I'm never out of bed before _ _noon_

_'Cause waking up too late would be too soon, _

_And I could never be Neal Armstrong, _

_I'd be the last man on the moon, _

_I used to live in a world of black and white, _

_Until my dreams, _

_Turned day into night, _

_And I'm never out of bed before _ _noon_

_'Cause waking up too late would be too soon _

_So I close my eyes, _

_And wait for the surprise, _

_In a place I know I belong, _

_In my head I can do no wrong, _

_And I could never be Neal Armstrong, _

_I'd be the last man on the moon _

_Never out of bed before _ _noon_

_And waking up too late would be too soon, _

_And I'm never out of bed before _ _noon,_

_And hide in the corners of my room,_

_In a place I know I belong_

_In my head I can do know wrong,_

_Well who ever heard of an astronaut with one arm?_

_I'd be the last man on the moon, _

The crowd roared as the song ended. They came off the stage and grabbed their aprons. Demyx came back over and got his apron.

"Thanks," he told her when she handed him his apron.

"Where did you guys learn to play like that?"

"Well, we needed a less active thing for Roxas, Axel was originally the singer and Roxas on the guitar but we thought we might want to try it with Roxas singing and it worked well so I think we're going to keep it like this," Demyx explained. After that Jen told her to help Roxas with cleaning the tables.

"You know, you're really good at singing," Namine told them as they were washing some of the dishes.

"Thanks,"

"So where did you guys come from,"

" Twilight Town,"

"Really, one of our friends moved there a couple of years back," Then Demyx came in.

"Roxas, can I talk to you a second," Demyx asked. Roxas dried off his hands and went over. They stepped out the door and Roxas came back a few minutes later.

"What was that about," Namine asked.

"Just something," Namine wondered how he was able to keep something so big as not being able to breathe sometimes a secret, she was determined to figure out how long it would take him to finally tell her.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, I finally finished this chapter. The song is "Last Man on the Moon," Well, it will get interesting but I need some ideas what they could do.


	4. Time of Your Life

The rest of the time Namine helped where she could. She was getting ready to leave when she heard something coming from the back room. She came in to see Roxas sitting on a stool, playing a guitar with his eyes closed. Soon he added words to the music.

_Another turning point, _

_A fork stuck in the road, _

_Time grabs you by wrist, _

_Directs you where to go, _

_So make the best, _

_Of this test _

_And don't ask why _

_It's not a question _

_But a lesson learned in time _

_Its something unpredictable _

_But in the end is right _

_I hope you have of your life _

Roxas put his hand on the strings to stop the beautiful song but kept his eyes closed. Namine could hear the way Roxas sung it. He really understood the song. Not just hearing the words, but feeling them. She watched as he opened his eyes and they looked over at her and he blushed.

"I'm not that good, I should go," Roxas told her getting up.

"No, it was great," Namine told him.

"You really think so," he asked with a smile.

"Yeah, of course,"

"Thanks," Roxas replied. Namine nodded and turned to leave before she heard Roxas.

"Hey, uh, I could walk you home, I mean if you want me to," Roxas offered rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"Sure, I'd like that," Namine told him with a smile.

"Okay, one second," Roxas told her. He walked past Namine over to Marluxia, who Namine hadn't noticed was there, and told him something. He leaned his guitar against the wall and came back over.

"So, is Twilight Town really different from here," Namine asked as they were walking down the sidewalk.

"Different people, different landscape, different address, I guess there is a lot of things different but one good thing came of it," Roxas told her with a sigh.

"What's that," Namine asked.

"I got to meet you," Roxas told her. Namine hoped so badly that he couldn't see her blushing. "Are you doing anything Saturday," Roxas asked.

"No," Namine answered still blushing.

"Well, maybe you could show me around, some of the beaches or something," Roxas suggested.

"Okay,"

"It's a date then," Roxas told her as they stopped in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow then," Namine waved and headed up the sidewalk to her house. Seifer was sitting on the front porch glaring at Roxas.

"What did he want," Seifer asked as Namine came up.

"Stop acting like dad," Namine told him a little annoyed at her brother being over protective. He usually got like this when Namine started to like a boy. She didn't really understand why.

"I just want to know," Seifer told her.

"We're going out on Saturday, are you satisfied," Namine told him. When Seifer didn't reply she went into the house and got her supper out of the microwave.

"How did it go," Her mom asked while washing some dishes at the sink.

"It went well," Namine told her as she started eating. After she was done she went to her room and got ready for bed and called Kairi while she was doing her homework.

"He asked you on a date," Kairi practically yelled through the phone.

"Not exactly, I'm just showing him around,"

"But he called it a date, you'll be with him, alone, it is so a date,"

"Okay, so it's a date,"

"A date with a guy you have a huge crush on,"

"I've only known him for two days,"

"Great things happens in minutes, besides he seems perfect for you,"

"Nami, time to get in bed," Namine heard her mom call.

"Okay mom," Namine called back.

"I heard her, talk to you tomorrow," and with a click from the other end, Kairi was gone and Namine finished her last problem, turned out the light and crawled under her covers. She was almost asleep when she heard something outside. She got up and went over to her window to see three figures climbing out the window to Roxas' house. Since her eyes were pretty much used to the dark she could tell by the faces that it was Axel, Demyx and Roxas. They soon disappeared around the corner of there house and Namine went to her other window to see them running down the street.

Namine, with her curiosity getting the better of her, crept out of her bedroom into the dimly lit hall. She could hear Seifer playing a game in his room but was doing this quietly because their mom had already told them both to go to bed and if she caught him playing it she would probably take it away.

She crept down the stairs into the kitchen. She could hear her parents in the other room watching the news. She knew that it would be hard to get by them so she just went back upstairs and back to bed thinking that she couldn't follow them now, they were probably two blocks away by now. Although it bothered Namine just a little.

-x-x-x-

Namine did her usual morning routine, she met with Kairi and they talked about the date with Roxas and other things like that. They met with Sora and Riku at the front of the school and she told them about Roxas and that Saturday. She thought that she shouldn't tell anyone about seeing them sneak out that night, it wasn't all that bad. Seifer had sneaked out of the house thousands of times just to go to a Struggle match. Soon the Roxas, Axel, and Demyx came over.

"Hey," Namine greeted when Roxas came over and sat by Namine.

"Hey," he replied.

"Is he okay," Kairi asked seeing Demyx jump up and down.

"He's fine, we just gave him a chocolate donut this morning, he gets really hyper like that," Axel told them.

"I don't want to go to school, I want more sugar," Demyx complained.

"Why don't you just skip," Riku suggested.

"Our mom would kill him," Roxas told them.

"But I have an idea," Demyx told them and he ran off. Axel and Roxas looked at each other and sighed.

"Where is he going," Sora asked.

"Probably to flood the school," Axel told them.

"Does he do this often," Riku asked.

"Not really, unless he really doesn't want to go to school, and if we don't go to school then we can just hang around the Paopu with mom and we can perform more," Axel told them leaning back.

"We wouldn't have a drummer," Roxas reminded him.

"Marluxia isn't going to classes today, remember," Axel told him tapping the side of his head. Soon there was screaming heard and Demyx came running out of the school and sat down under the tree.

"We might as well go home," Demyx told them. Demyx was right and they all got sent home. Namine went home and changed and went to the Paopu just to see if Roxas was performing. She and Kairi were about to come in the door when Namine noticed a weird guy with silver hair standing across the street. Namine just shrugged it off and went in. She noticed that they had a new DJ booth thing and Demyx was up there being the DJ.

"Hey Namine," Roxas greeted as Kairi went and sat with Riku and Sora.

"Hey," Namine replied. Roxas had also changed into a plain white T-shirt and some baggy jeans.

"Do you want to go out and look around a bit," Roxas asked.

"Sure, but don't you have to sing,"

"Nah, turns out Marluxia is out with his friend Luxord somewhere, "Roxas told her with a sigh.

"Well, lets go then," Namine told him and Roxas smiled his smile that nearly made Namine melt.

"So, where is your favorite place out of all Destiny Islands," Roxas asked as they walked down the sidewalk.

"I would say, the cove, no one ever goes there but me, Riku, Sora, and Kairi,"

"Cool, so its like your secret spot or something,"

"Sure, I guess you could say that,"

"Roxas," a weird voice interrupted their conversation. They both turned to see the guy with silver hair that Namine had seen outside the Paopu.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, I know you all think you know who the person with silver hair is but think a little harder about it. Sorry it took a while to update, the computer that I had this file saved to crashed and I lost half of a chapter I had already typed so I had to retype all of this. I know spelled Paopu different at the first but this time I spelled it right.

I want you guys to tell me if you want me to continue this from here because I'm working on this story from the time after the fire in Roxas' point of view. Review Please. And sorry about Selphie, she gets better and I really like her character but I needed someone. Review!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any charcters in this story.


	5. Secrets

Namine looked from Roxas to the guy with silver hair.

"Lets go Namine," Roxas told her and he turned to leave. Namine followed confused.

"What was that about," Namine asked when they were a little while away.

"Look Namine, I have to go back to the Paopu, I'm really sorry," Roxas kept his gaze on the ground

"Why, did I do something?"

"No, its not that, you're perfect Namine, just trust me," Roxas told her. Namine nodded, wondering why Roxas had changed all of a sudden. They walked back to the Paopu only this time Roxas seemed a little tense looking around.

"Roxas, the guy with the silver hair, who was he," Namine finally had enough courage to ask.

"He was no one," Roxas told her. Namine wished she had asked earlier because now they were back at the Paopu. Namine went and sat by Kairi while Roxas went back in the kitchen.

"What happened," Kairi asked.

"I'm not sure, it was going great and then we ran into this one guy Roxas knew and he got all weird saying we had to come back," Namine told them.

"Sounds great, well me and Sora are going to the skate park, bye," Riku told them getting up and Sora following him. Namine went and sat so she would be facing Kairi.

"I don't understand it," Namine told her.

"Well, sounds like this guy with silver hair was the reason he got like that,"

"He was outside the Paopu before we came in. He looked familiar to, but I can't put it together,"

"Where are they going now," Kairi asked making Namine look up to see the three brothers leaving.

"Probably to go get something from the store or something,"

"Let's follow them and see," Kairi told her.

"Then they would think we were stalking them or something,"

"They won't see us, come on," Kairi told her putting down the money that they owed and dragging Namine out the door with her.

"What are they doing," Kairi asked.

"Walking," Namine told her a little annoyed.

"Right," Kairi said dumbly. They followed them a little ways and when Namine was about to tell Kairi that this was pointless they turned down an alley.

"Well, the store isn't that way," Kairi told Namine with a smirk.

"Okay I was wrong, come on," Namine told her going into the alley. They saw a hole in a fence and figured that they had gone through there.

"Wait," Namine told her and they looked through the cracks in the fence to see the three boys just standing there.

"Are you sure about this," Axel asked sounding a little annoyed.

"I'm sure," Roxas told them.

"I don't know Rox, I mean he usually stays in Traverse Town, why would he be here," Demyx asked.

"Who is he," Namine whispered frustrated.

"Look, we talked to Zexion last night, he didn't say anything about him being here so he isn't, got it memorized," Axel told him.

"Axel, I know what I saw, you can ask Namine, she saw him to,"

"He saw you with Namine, you know what could happen," Axel nearly yelled.

"Yeah I do Axel, but I like her, a lot," Roxas defended.

"And that isn't a good thing, if you really like her you can't be near her," Axel told him.

"Back off a little Axel, he understands," Demyx defended.

"I'm here, what did you call for," a guy with blue hair asked coming through a hole on the other side of the alley.

"Roxas says he saw Sephiroth," the guy with blue hair looked a Roxas.

"That's impossible, he can't just leave Traverse Town, he has to have someone to male sure that the cops are off his trail in certain places, and they're still after him here after they thought he was a suspect in that murder case," the guy told them.

"See, you were just hallucinating," Axel told him.

"I know what I saw," Roxas told them. Then a cell phone rang. Namine looked back at Kairi who shook her head. Namine knew it wasn't hers so they weren't caught. It turned out it was the guys with the blue hair.

"Zexion," was all he said when he answered.

"What…okay fine…sure…yeah I'll bring them to," the guy, who Namine was sure was Zexion hung up the phone. "That was Luxord, he said that we needed to meet them in the hideout at the west end," Zexion explained.

"Them meaning Marluxia and Luxord because he was with him," Demyx asked.

"I guess because he only asked to get you three now lets go," Zexion told them. Namine and Kairi turned and Namine tripped over a trash can.

"What was that," she heard one of them ask. Namine jumped up and she and Kairi ran off down the street. Namine could hear them running down the street after them but she doubted they noticed who she was. Namine focused on dodging people and traffic.

"The skate park is right over there, they won't suspect anything if we're with Riku and Sora," Namine told Kairi who nodded. They ran into the skate park to find Riku and Sora skating with Tidus. They stood there acting like they had been there the whole time. They saw Axel run in the park look around and run off in a different direction.

"What's the matter with you two," Riku asked skating over.

"You and Sora live near the west side, right," Kairi asked.

"Yeah, and the point is," Riku asked.

"Can you and Sora come with us to check something out," Namine asked.

"Sure, first tell me what's going on," Riku asked.

"We'll explain on the way but we need to go, now," Kairi told him. Riku nodded and went and got Sora.

"Now what's going on," Riku asked.

"You know I told you about that one guy with me and Roxas ran into earlier,"

"You mean the one with the silver hair," Sora asked.

"Yeah, we followed Axel, Roxas, and Demyx to this one place where they met this guy named Zexion and they starting talking about this man named Sephiroth," Kairi explained.

"And how do you know that it was the man you and Roxas ran into," Riku asked.

"Because they didn't believe Roxas and he said that I had seen him to and Axel got all mad," Namine explained.

"They were just about to leave when Namine tripped over a trash can and they came after us, which lead us to the skate park," Kairi finished.

"So, where do gangs hang out down here," Namine asked as they started looking around and then she spotted Axel, which wasn't too hard with the red hair. "There," Namine told them. When they got a little closer they saw Roxas and Demyx come up to him. They said something and Axel nodded and pulled out a cell phone. Riku and Sora were now skating around and Kairi and Namine was pretending to watch. After a few minutes they started walking off and Sora and Riku stopped.

"We're good at this, maybe when we get older we could be spies or something," Sora told them as they started to follow. Soon they stopped at a weird cave that was on and abandoned beach. They hid to the left of the entrance and listened watched.

"What took you guys so long," Marluxia exclaimed.

"We were just late," Axel told them.

"Is Roxas okay," Marluxia asked.

"I'm fine," Roxas sounded a little annoyed.

"Okay, so why did we have to come all the way here," Zexion asked.

"Because we talked to Sephiroth, he told us that we needed to get back to Traverse Town, there are some people who've been bugging him about some stuff and he wanted us to get rid of them," a guy with short blonde hair told them.

"Why can't he do it himself," Roxas asked leaning on one of the walls.

"Because he has to wait until the whole fire thing in Twilight Town dies down," Marluxia told him..

"We'll go tonight, meet in the alley since it's not that far of a walk from there," Marluxia told them.

"This is easy for you guys, you don't have classes tomorrow," Roxas complained.

"So skip, you know what will happen if we don't listen to him," Marluxia snapped.

"So what, I'm not afraid of Kadaj, or anyone else in this gang," Roxas told them.

"He wouldn't come after you directly and you know that," Axel cut in. Roxas sighed and nodded and turned his head and looked…straight into Namine's eyes. Namine held her froze as he continued to stare. At that moment it was like nothing else in the world existed except her and Roxas. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Demyx shook Roxas.

"Hey, are you okay," Demyx asked.

"Fine," Roxas told him looking away from Namine..

"Lets go," Riku whispered. Namine turned and followed. They walked to Sora's house which was the closest.

"I didn't like the sound of that," Riku told them as they all sat down in Sora's bedroom. Namine didn't think that they had noticed that Roxas had seen her and she felt that she should keep that to herself.

"Now I remember where I heard that name," Sora told them.

"What," Kairi asked looking over at him.

"Sephiroth, he was this guy who was charged with all these murders, but it usually turned out it was people who were associated with him. One time they found actual proof that he had done it but when they went to get him, he had left without a trace. They've been after him for years," Sora explained.

"And by people associated with him, it probably means his gang, which it seems that all of the people that we saw tonight was in," Riku told them.

"Wait, they said they were going to go to Traverse Town tonight to get rid of someone," Kairi added.

"I have an idea," Sora told them and went over to his laptop that was on his desk. He opened it and got on the internet. After a few minutes they all looked shocked at the screen.

"He was expected of several murders, but there is only one in Traverse Town," Riku read looking over the screen.

"He was suspected pf burning down the Strife house after some witnesses came forward saying that he had a conflict with Cloud Strife and a few days later the house was in ashes. The fire killed three of the family members which were James and Diana Strife and their eldest son Cloud. The only member if the family that survived was the youngest son Roxas Strife," Sora finished.

"Is that a coincidence or not," Kairi asked.

"It's talking about the Roxas we know," Namine told them.

"What do you know that we don't," Riku asked turning to her.

"Demyx told me that they were adopted and that Roxas' parents had died in a fire and he said that his older brother Cloud had died to, but not before saving Roxas," Namine explained.

"Why would he join the guy who destroyed his family," Kairi asked falling into a green bean bag chair that Sora had.

"Maybe he doesn't know," Sora suggested.

"Maybe, I say we follow them tonight and follow them," Riku told them.

"Fine, meet at Namine's house at eleven so we can get to the alley before they leave, it will be easier to hide in the dark," Kairi told them. Namine's head started to hurt so she headed home to get some rest since he didn't have to work that day. She couldn't believe that on one day she figured out that a boy that she had had a crush on since she first set eyes on him was in a gang with a mass murder and she was going to follow him tonight to figure out why he was. Well, she had wished for adventure, and she got Roxas. She started feeling a little dizzy as she turned up the sidewalk to her house then she froze dead in her tracks when she saw Roxas on her front porch.

-x-x-x-

A/N: I'm not going to update this until I get at least three reviews since I'm near the end of the story. I wonder how may of you people got that the silvered hair guy was Sephiroth, and if anyone is wondering who Kadaj is just go to youtube and look up advent children. There will be more of characters from Final Fantasy come in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy Advent Children (cries)


	6. Take a Stand

Namine swallowed hard and walked up to the porch.

"You followed us to the cave, and you were the ones in the alley, weren't you," Roxas asked his eyes staying on the ground.

"Why didn't you tell us about this, any of this? About your family and Sephiroth," Namine asked. It felt so good to ask him to, about everything.

"How did you know about my family?" Roxas asked suddenly looking at her.

"We looked it up on the internet,"

"It was my business,"

"Why did Axel get so mad when you told him that Sephiroth saw us together," Namine asked her gaze shifting to the ground.

"You heard that to," Namine only nodded. "He said that because if Sephiroth knows how I feel about you, then that gives him another edge, and we're already in too deep as it is," Roxas told her.

"How you feel about me," Namine asked looking up and then she felt pressure on her lips and saw Roxas' eyes right in front of her. Roxas stepped back a little and Namine stood there stunned. Did they just kiss? Now she was really confused though really happy at the same time.

"Namine, you're perfect. You're beautiful, you're smart, and I had a crush on you from the moment I saw you. I would never want anything to happen to you and that's why I can't be around you. Right now if I mess up then Sephiroth would send someone after me and my family. Axel, Demyx, Marluxia, and my mom, he would come after them, but he knows that he would have a harder time because of us. Though if he thinks that I like you then he won't come after me and my family, he would come after you and your family and we wouldn't have a chance to stop him. That's how Sephiroth is, he causes people so much pain and guilt, that they want to die," Roxas explained. "I'm sorry," Namine could barely hear him whisper. Roxas then ran off the porch but where he went after that, Namine didn't turn to look. Namine could feel tears coming to her eyes. She couldn't believe that had just happened. She ran in the house and upstairs to her room, diving into her pillow. She knew no one else was home. Siefer was probably at the skate park and her parents were at work. Soon she found herself slipping off to sleep.

-x-x-x-

When Namine woke up she noticed that it was four, she stumbled out of the bed. Feeling a little light headed. She got her cell phone from her bag and dialed Kairi.

"Hello," Kairi asked from the other end.

"Kairi are you at your house,"

"No, we're at the Paopu, are you okay,"

"I'm fine, I'll meet you there," Namine told her and with a bye she hung up the phone. She got up and looked at her reflection in the mirror she didn't look all that bad so she just went downstairs and out the kitchen door.

When she got to the Paopu she saw Roxas with Demyx up at the DJ booth, she wondered if he had told them about it being her that had followed them. Namine shrugged it off and went and sat beside Kairi. Sora and Riku was looking on Sora's laptop, probably on more stuff about Sephiroth.

"You okay, you seemed kind of down on the phone," Kairi asked.

"I'm fine, what more did you find on Sephiroth," Namine asked.

"Here read this," Riku told her turning the computer screen to her. Namine pulled it closer and started to read to herself:

_The first time that Sephiroth was on trail he was only thirteen though the charges were dropped and he was never heard of again until three years later when he was sixteen for the murder of a classmate but again charges were dropped. A few months later he was suspected once more in the death of another local teen but all charges were dropped when a boy named Reno Keiji came forward saying that it was he who done it. _

"He's been suspected but they never had enough evidence," Riku told them.

"Do you think that this Reno really did do it," Namine asked.

"Doubt it, probably just took the fall," Riku told them.

"Well lets just see if he had a connection with Sephiroth," Namine told them punching in some things. Soon an article and picture popped up.

"That looks like Axel," Kairi pointed out.

"It says that Reno Keiji, who confessed to the murder of a local teen, was not found in his cell early one morning when the guard came around to check. They state that they have spread through Twilight Town looking for the teen but have yet to find him," Namine read through it.

"So it could be Axel," Riku said as he turned the laptop so he could look at it.

"I'm going to get a drink," Namine told them as she stood and went to the bar. Sadly, it was Axel who was working there at the tome and Jen was no where to be seen.

"Can I have a soda please," Namine asked. It was a little hard for her to talk to Axel after everything that had happened but she was sure that Roxas hadn't told him because he was acting pretty normal. Namine took her soda and went and sat back down.

"I wonder if it really is Axel," Kairi thought out loud. Namine opened the drink and let the cool liquid sooth her throat. Soon after she went home and went straight to her room. The hours past quickly as Namine finished her homework and decided to finish that picture she had started. Soon her mom came and told her it was time for bed.

"Are you okay," her mom asked her.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry," Namine told her with a reassuring smile. Her mom kissed her on the forehead and left and Namine got ready to go. She climbed out on the roof of the front porch and then slid down a pole to the ground. She jumped when someone touched her shoulder. She wheeled around to see Kairi dressed in all black like she was. They both walked down to the end of the block where they met up with Riku and Sora. So Kairi and Namine showed them where the alley was. When they came up they started hearing voices.

"Why didn't we tell Luxord or Marly about hearing the people out here earlier," Namine looked through the cracks in the fence again and luckily there was a street lamp near so she could see the three brothers. Roxas was sitting on an old couch; Axel was leaning against a wall and Demyx leaning back in a chair.

"Because we would get in trouble, it was probably a cat anyway," Axel said playing with a box of matches.

"Why do we keep doing this, I mean, I bet us three would be able to beat everyone in the gang and if we started to fight then you know that Marly and Luxord would help us,"

"Then the cops would show up, and we would get put us in prison, and if we got out of that then we would get sent to some disciplinary school somewhere, either way we lose," Axel told them.

"So what do you think will happen after this? We've only been stealing things up to this point. He could even still get one of us sent to jail, you know that better then anyone," Roxas pointed out.

"I know, but they busted Reno out didn't they,"

"But he can never be seen by any police officer again, and for about three years, no person, and-"Roxas was interrupted by a small squeal then a crash.

"Demyx," they both yelled as quiet as possible as a couple of lights in the apartments above came on.

"Keep it down out there," a man who had stuck his head out the window yelled and then pulled his head back in and slammed the window shut.

"Hello," Namine turned slowly to see a figure standing over her. She looked over at the rest of her friends who were looking at another figure with shock.

"I heard Marly," Namine heard Demyx say and then three figures emerged from the hole in the fence.

"Namine," one said confused which she figured was Roxas.

"You know them," asked the figure that was in front of Namine.

"I know that Namine works at the Paopu, but that's it," Namine was sure that was Axel by the way that the hair was.

"Well then no one would miss them. then," said one figure that was in front of Kairi, Sora, and Riku.

"No, wait," Roxas said and the other four looked at him in shock.

"Roxas, they over heard us, if they live then Sephiroth will kill us, got it memorized,"

"What if no one said anything to him and if they tell something then just blame it on me," Roxas told them.

"Are you crazy,"

"Just trust me; I believe enough that they won't tell anyone,"

"Fine," Namine was surprised, by both the actions of Roxas and how easy he had convinced them, soon the other four left the alley way, just leaving Kairi, Sora, Namine, Riku, and Roxas.

"Thanks," was all Namine could think to say.

"I told you before that you shouldn't follow us. We all know that this isn't going to end well for us and if you get involved it won't for you either, just go home and go to sleep and I'll talk to you at school tomorrow, okay," Roxas told her and turned to go back to join the others.

"Promise," Roxas stopped, trying to figure out if Namine had really asked that or not.

"Promise," Roxas mumbled and left through. So all they all reluctantly left for their houses. The entire walk was in silence. Namine climbed in her living room window, and snuck up the stairs. She got into her pajamas and slipped under her covers. She lay there worried. She couldn't believe that Roxas had done that for them, for her. Though she felt guilty to, she had put Roxas in more danger.

-x-x-x-

Namine hadn't gotten much sleep that night, so she was mad when her mom came in earlier then usual and woke her up.

"Namine, Kairi is waiting downstairs to talk to you," Namine groaned and her mom left the room and Namine pulled on her robe and there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Namine said knowing that it was Kairi. As she thought, Kairi came in the room and sat down by Namine who was sitting on her bed.

"They canceled school today," Kairi told her.

"Why,"

"Something about the electricity,"

"Oh, okay, then why did you come over so early,"

"Namine, something happened last night, Roxas is in the hospital," Namine sat there for a minute, taking in what Kairi had just told her. Then she felt tears come to her eyes, she leaned over and looked out her window to see police cars in Roxas' driveway.

"What happened is he going to be okay," Namine asked and turned to see Kairi biting her lip.

"We don't know I saw the police cars and called Sora since his dad is a policeman. He told me that Roxas was in the hospital, Sora and Riku are waiting on your porch. Riku convinced one of his sisters to drive us so get dressed. I'll be waiting with them," Kairi told her getting up and leaving the room. Namine quickly got dressed and she ran as quickly as she could out to meet her friends.

-x-x-x-

Namine walked in the hospital and up to the front desk.

"What room is Roxas Hikari in," she asked politely.

"Right down the hall, room thirteen," the woman behind the desk told her. With a quick thank you she headed down the hall to find Axel, Demyx, and Marluxia leaning against the wall outside room thirteen. All three looked up at the approaching group.

"Is he okay," Namine asked hopefully.

"He's fine, he's resting right now so we can't see him," Axel told her.

"What happened," Sora asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Axel told them. After that there was silence as the group of teens waited to go in the room. Jen came out of the room and let them go in sometime later. Namine walked in and saw Roxas sitting up in the bed; she guessed that he had woken up.

"Roxas," Demyx squealed running over and hugging his brother.

"Demyx…breathe," Roxas rasped from his brother's death grip.

"Right, sorry," Demyx said backing up. Namine stayed in the back of the room, she didn't want to get in the middle of the whole family thing. Namine then saw that Roxas noticed her.

"Namine, what are you doing here," Roxas asked a little confused.

"I heard you were sick and we came to see you," Namine told him and Roxas' face brightened and smile came across his face.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Sorry for the long wait but I went to on a vacation with my best friend and then I had to register for school so I didn't get to work on it much. The next chapter will be the last, sorry peoples. I'm working on this story from Roxas' point of view since the fire when he was five, to when he got into the whole mess with Sephiroth, and what happened here and all that. If you would like me to put a story like that on here then review and tell me.

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own it, you don't sue me, and we all live happily ever after.


	7. Last Kisses

It had been three weeks since Roxas had left the hospital. Namine had visited him everyday. They found out that they had a lot in common. Namine figured out that Roxas and his brothers weren't in any trouble with the police since Sephiroth had threatened them to do it, and because all they had done was steal things. Jen though, was pretty mad about all if it, though Namine was sure that she was happy that all four of her sons were okay. Namine felt better knowing that Roxas wasn't a murderer, and so was everyone else in the town. They caught Sephiroth and the police said that he will get life in prison, but Roxas didn't believe that they would be able to hold him.

Word spread quickly at the school about what had happened to the new kids in the first week of school. Roxas went back to school the day after he was released from the hospital. It was easier to get along with them after they didn't have any secrets to keep. They all figured out that Demyx acted a lot like Sora which meant double trouble and Axel was pyromaniac, and that Roxas was a great skateboarder despite his breathing issues, which meant that he and Riku would challenge each other from time to time.

Anyway, three weeks later Namine heard a knock on her door at sunset one evening. She went and answered it sine she was the only one home. She opened the door to find Roxas in a gray hoodie and some jeans since it was now the fall and it got pretty cold on Destiny City in the fall.

"Hey Roxas, what are you doing here," Namine asked with a laugh.

"Namine, can we take a walk, I need to talk to you about something," Roxas asked.

"Sure, let me get my jacket," she told him and turned and got her sky blue jacket. She grabbed her house key and locked the door behind her.

"Our mom is sending us to a disciplinary school somewhere, so we're leaving this weekend,"

"Oh, well, can you call me still,"

"Yeah, but before I left I wanted to give you this," Roxas told her handing a weird package to her and he kissed her on the cheek and left. Namine looked down at it and then she looked back up at Roxas who was walking away.

Namine waited to open the package until she got home. Spilled the contents onto her bed and looked at them. There was two pieces of paper and video tape. She chose to read the piece of paper that had a large stain to read first.

She opened it and it read:

_Dear Namine, _

_ Thanks for giving me the little shove I needed. I thought I might give this to you. I know I didn't do too good of a job but I did the best I could. Thank Demyx for the stain, I used the last piece of paper in the house to write this and then he and Axel started playing football in the house and they hit the table and spilled coffee all over it. The coffee explains the football too. _

_ Love Always, _

_ Roxas _

Namine laughed at the last part of the note and opened the other piece of paper. Her she looked at the piece of paper, and she felt her heart skip a beat. It was a picture looked like it had been taken with a camera, of her and Roxas, standing in front of a giant heart, holding hands and looking at one another. She noticed it as the one that he had been working on that one day so many weeks ago in history class. She sat down the picture and took the video tape downstairs to the T.V in the living room and turned it on. As soon as it started it she saw Roxas sitting with his guitar and he started to talk.

"Hey Namine, I thought I would give you this so you wouldn't ever forget me. I heard this song on the radio the first night I got home from the hospital and I thought that it kind of described me and you. It won't sound exactly right since all I can do is play the guitar and sing it but here it is," Roxas started to play a steady rhythm on the guitar.

_When I see your smile, _

_Tears run down my face, _

_I can't replace, _

_And now that I'm stronger I've figured out, _

_How this world turns colds and it breaks through my soul, _

_And I know I'll find, deep inside, _

_I can be the one, _

_I will never let you fall, _

_I'll stand up with you forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven, _

_Its okay, its okay, its okay, _

_Seasons are changing, _

_And waves are crashing, _

_And stars are falling all for us, _

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter, _

_I can show you I'll be the one, _

_I will never let you fall, _

_I'll stand up for you forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven, _

_Cause you're my, _

_You're my, my, _

_My true love, my whole heart, _

_Please don't throw that away, _

_Cause I'm here, _

_For you, _

_Please don't walk away and, _

_Please tell me you'll stay, _

_Stay, _

_Use me as you will, _

_Pull my strings just for a thrill, _

_And I know I'll be okay, _

_Though my skies are turning gray, _

_I will never let you fall, _

_I'll stand up with you forever, _

_I'll be there for you through it all, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven, _

_I will never let you fall, _

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven, _

Namine was in tears by the time he finished. Roxas smiled at the camera and Namine heard something in the background.

"I had it first," Demyx seemed to be yelling running in the room that she guessed was there bedroom.

"Demyx," after that the camera shut off. Namine felt she had to say something so she got up, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the front door over to Roxas' house. She knocked on the door and Demyx answered.

"Hey Demyx, is Roxas here," she asked.

"Sorry, he just left with Axel to get some things from the store," Demyx told her.

"Oh, well thanks anyway," She told him and turned to go to her house.

"Hey, Namine," Namine stopped and turned to Demyx.

"You know that night, when Roxas stood up for you," Namine nodded. "He has never stood up for someone like that, except if it was his family. That's why we were so shocked. I think he's been happier with you around then I've seen him since we were kids. Just thought you should know that," Demyx told her.

"Thanks Demyx, that means a lot," Namine told him with a smile.

"Happy to help," he chirped before turning back in the house. Namine giggled as she walked back into her house and gather up all the things that Roxas had given her and put it in a special place.

-x-x-x-

The weekend came, the day that Namine had wanted so bad to not come. She stood with Roxas in the train station that was headed somewhere, Roxas had never really told where the school was.

"Here, I wanted you to have this," she told him handing a picture she had drew for him. It was of them, and the first time they had met, when he had accidentally knocked her sketch book out of her hands. Roxas looked down and started to open it when Axel called out to him.

"Come on Roxas," he yelled Roxas adjusted his back pack on his shoulder and with a kiss on the cheek he turned and left. He turned to leave and Namine grabbed his hand and kissed him in the cheek to.

"You always leave before I can kiss you back," Namine told him. Roxas smiled and then they heard the train take off behind them. Roxas turned and ran after the train, Demyx and Axel grabbing his arms and pulling him on. He waved back to Namine. It was kind of funny; he was the happiest kid she had ever seen going to a disciplinary she had ever seen. She stood there watching the train disappear over the horizon.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well, this is it; I thought it was the right ending. The song, if anyone wants to look it up on, is "Your Guardian Angel," by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I will be posting this story with Roxas from the time of the fire and Sephiroth and all that. It will be called "How Life Goes," so watch out for it.

-Kidd


	8. Epilogue

I know I said I was finished but then something hit me and I decided to make the Epilogue so I hope you all like.

-x-x-x-

Several Years Later

Roxas stepped to the microphone like he had done many times before. He looked through the crowd and found the one face he wanted to. He was glad he had decided to come back, because he got to see her again.

"Tonight we've got something very special for you all, I want to dedicate this to a very special girl I met a few years ago and back then I was in a pretty tight spot and she helped me through and every time we sing this song I think of her. So without further delay, let's here some music," he told the screaming crowd. He looked back at his brothers and nodded and they started to play. He counted the beats until he started singing.

_If you can, hear me, _

_Know that I'm right here, _

_I heard your heartbeat, _

_It took away the fear, _

_Cause my life's sliding, _

_I tried to ride the wave, _

_It came down, crashing, _

_It's time to start again, _

_Backwards to go forward, _

_Left at every corner, _

_Been there, back again, _

_And when the music ends, _

_Your life is a flashback, _

_A question, a photograph, _

_A statement, a story, a struggle, _

_A chance to laugh, _

_'Cause if you don't laugh you cry, _

_A last crescendo when you die, _

_So hit the rewind and listen, _

_It's the playback, _

_The soundtrack to your life, _

_Your first step, your last breath, _

_Everything's been planned, _

_There's questions and answers, you'll never understand, _

_I hold on, but let go _

_Give you room to breathe, _

_Remember, the best thing, _

_Never mind to change, _

_Starting at the ending, _

_Won't break while you're bending, _

_Been there, back again, _

_And when the music ends, _

_Your life is a flashback, _

_A question, a photograph, _

_A statement, a story, a struggle, _

_A chance to laugh, _

_'Cause if you don't laugh you cry, _

_A last crescendo when you die, _

_So hit the rewind and listen, _

_It's the playback, _

_The soundtrack to your life, _

_The soundtrack to your life, _

_And it can fly like a burden, _

_It may be different from yours but, you got the same, _

_Beat a broken back for more, _

_I'll be dragging my own butt off the floor, _

_I've thrown my self right in and, _

_What's the point if you don't live and, _

_If can hear me, _

_And know that I'm right here, _

_I heard your heartbeat, _

_It took away the fear, _

_Your life is a flashback, _

_A question, a photograph, _

_A statement, a story, a struggle, _

_A chance to laugh, _

_'Cause if you don't laugh you cry, _

_A last crescendo when you die, _

_So hit the rewind and listen, _

_It's the playback, _

_The sound track to your life, _

Roxas stopped but the crowd didn't, though Roxas kept his eyes on one person the entire time. He then had a flashback of every experience he had had with that girl, who knows, maybe the rest of there lives would be an even greater, but that would be another story, now wouldn't it.

-x-x-x-

A/N: Well there's a surprise for all you people who read this. I hope you like the Epilogue and if you're also reading How Life Goes, then tell me if you want this to be the Epilogue on there too, if not then I will come up with another.

The song is called Soundtrack to Your Life and the artist is Ashley Parker Angel if anyone wants to look it up.


End file.
